Accidental Murderer
by StarryNightengale88
Summary: Rated M for some violence.EventualCarwash.Calleigh gets to witness first hand a new, dark side of Jake with deadly consequences. Now she has to prove her innocence to everyone before she loses everything. CH 3 FINALLY UP! Ch1 and 2 changed slightly.
1. Ch1Ch2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI: Miami or its characters.

**Note: **This is my first attempt at a mystery/action/romance type story. The idea has been on my mind for a while, yet I haven't had much time to put it to paper. Also, the title is a working one. Jake may very well be OOC since I am not too familiar with his character. Lastly, all but the very first paragraph in the first chapter is from Calleigh's point of view. Well, enjoy.

Accidental Murderer- Chapter 1

The glow of the full moon overhead illuminates the silver coupe making its metallic paint glisten as it pulls into the driveway of the darkened house. When its headlights make a sweep across the front windows, a figure in the living room window ducks down to avoid the light. A few seconds later, he springs back up to resume his place in the window. The occupants in the car are oblivious to his presence.

"Thanks again for driving me home Ryan" I say, placing a gentle hand on Ryan's knee.

"Hey, it's no problem at all. If you need a ride in tomorrow just let me know. Unless of course Jake wants to take you."

Ryan's voice is uncertain and apprehensive after his last sentence. He has always been leery of Jake since he knows Jake doesn't care for him much. I, on the other hand, don't care what Jake thinks of Ryan; he is my best friend, and always will be. So, I give Ryan's knee a gentle but re-assuring squeeze before I speak again.

"Would you mind driving me in tomorrow? I know there's no way the dealer will have my car ready before noon at least. And don't worry about Jake. If can't accept you as part of my life, then too bad. You're my best friend Ryan; no guy will ever come between that."

In the darkness surrounding us as we sit in the car, I know Ryan is grinning from ear to ear now.

"I would be more than happy to Cal. I'll be here at 7:30 sharp. And so you know, no girl will ever come between you and me either."

"Great. But you'd actually have to get a girl first Ryan" I tease him.

"There are plenty of girls out there who want me" he responds trying to act all debonair and suave but failing miserably.

"If you say so."

I can barely get out my response as I am starting to laugh at Ryan's antics. He joins me and soon we are engaged in a full-on laughing fit in my driveway. Luckily the windows are up so none of my neighbors can hear us. We laugh until we have tears streaming down our faces. When Ryan's elbow accidentally blows the horn, it causes us to laugh even harder.

Finally, gasping for breath and our sides aching, we start to calm down again.

"I haven't laughed that hard in I don't know when" Ryan says, wiping the tears from his face.

"Me either. I thought I was going to pee my pants. What were we even laughing about anyway?" I ask.

"I don't even know. Well, I guess I'd better let you get inside."

Ryan sees me holding back a yawn. It has been a long day for the both of us.

"Yeah, I guess. So I will see you at 7:30 then. Goodnight Ryan. We gotta remember to laugh more. We so needed that one."

"We certainly did. Don't worry, I'm sure I will give us both something to laugh at pretty soon."

I open the door and climb out of Ryan's car. After closing the door I make my way to my front door. Ryan stays in my driveway, watching to make sure I get in okay. Once inside, I stand behind the screen door where I watch him leave. We wave good bye and Ryan is off towards his own place for the night.

Stepping back I close the heavy wooden door and lock it tight. Then I head for my bedroom. As soon as I step into the doorway a familiar scent fills my nose- Jake's cologne. This is strange because he hasn't been to my place in nearly a month. I click on the light then nearly jump out of my skin at the sight on my bed.

"Jake, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Oh, I have my ways. It looks like you have yours too."

The tone in his voice is icy cold streaked with jealousy. His clothes are rumpled, and now that I am closer to him I can tell he has been drinking. This is not a welcome surprise.

"What do you mean Jake?"

"Don't play dumb with me Calleigh! I saw you and your new boyfriend in the driveway!" Jake yells at me

"Ryan is my best friend Jake! You and I are over!"

I stand before him, hands on my hips. How dare he make drunken accusations. And how dare he yell at me in my house.

"Oh, just because of those two women! It's been almost a month since we've I've talked to you Calleigh! The only times I see you is at work! And you won't return my calls!"

"Not after you became a lying cheating bastard Jake! And you know I've been pulling overtime everyday now to try to catch up on the backlog we have!"

"Excuses, excuses! Well that all stops right now!"

Jake reaches out and grabs my arm. He then begins to pull me out of the room. I grab onto the doorframe in response.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You're coming with me! We're taking a little get away."

"Uh, no I am not! The only one who's getting away is you!"

We are playing a tug of war. He tries to pull me out of the room while I try to keep myself in the room. I am winning, barely. The alcohol seems to have made him stronger than I remember.

"I said you're coming with me!" Jake yells, and then pulls me with both arms and all his strength.

My petite frame is no match for this. I nearly rip off the doorframe as I fly out of the room and across the hallway. I smack into the bathroom door with a loud bang headfirst. Pain and anger well up in me. How dare he try to have his way with me.

"Get out Jake! Now!" I yell while lying on the bathroom floor.

My vision is a bit blurry, but I see him standing over me, a smirk playing across his face. He leans down in an attempt to pick me up, but I use my feet to kick him. He is sent stumbling backwards, giving me the chance to slam the bathroom door shut and lock it. I turn and lean against the door with my head in my hands. I cannot believe how things have spiraled out of control. Out of all the years I have known Jake, this side of him is totally new to me. And it scares the hell out of me.

"Calleigh! Open the damn door!"

He is now pounding on the other side of the door.

"No! I told you Jake! Get out of my house!"

"Look, I'm sorry Calleigh! Just open the door and we can talk!"

"No Jake! No! Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Fine, if that's the way you want to be Calleigh, you leave me with no choice!"

Now, he is using his body to try to break down the door. I am trapped. There is no window in this bathroom. I just have to hope he gets tired before the door gives way. I reach in my pocket hoping my cell phone will work in here; however, it is not in my pocket anymore. It must have fallen out in my flight. Jake continues with the door; it is getting weaker with each hit. The wood is cracking, and the frame coming loose. It is only a matter of time now.

"Jake stop! Stop now!" I plead one last time as the door gives way and Jake gains entry.

He takes me by my arms, and I look him in the eye for the first time. What I see scares me: fire, rage, and pure anger swirl in his eyes. These are the eyes of the many murders and serial killers I have seen in my years on the job.

I try my best to fight him off while he drags me back to my room. My mind is racing, trying to comprehend this man I know as Jake who is doing this to me. Something in him must have snapped. Or the wrong wires got crossed in his brain. He would never intentionally hurt me, right? I cannot attempt an answer since I am thrown once more, this time onto my bed. I hit it with such force that I bounce off it and onto the floor. My left arm hits the nightstand as I fly.

Jake comes towards me one final time. I reach up with my good arm for the statue I know is on that nightstand. This has to stop right now. My arm shakes as I raise the bronze figure high over my head. I must do this; this is not the Jake I know.

"Come on Calleigh! Don't be like that!"

Without another moment's hesitation, I swing on him with the statue. Finally, he goes down.

Accidental Murderer- Chapter 2

I run as fast as my legs will carry me. I right down the middle of the empty streets. The full moon overhead lights my way. As I run, I do not look back, and I force the pain in my head and arm away. Every few seconds I have to wipe the blood from my head wound out of my eyes.

Yet, I do not stop until I reach a familiar condo. His silver coupe is parked out front. The steel hood has cooled now; it has my bloody handprint on it now as I touch it. I reach the front door and begin banging on it as hard as I can. After a few minutes, I see the light come on. Then the door opens.

Ryan sees me standing there, and his jaw drops to the ground. Without a word, he gently ushers me inside then closes the door behind us. He pulls off his t-shirt to stop the bleeding on my head. As he applies the pressure to the wound, he draws me close to him, wrapping his free arm around me. In return I wrap my good arm around him, staining his back with my blood. But, neither of us cares. He feels so warm around me while I feel so very cold.

"Calleigh, who did this to you? Why?" he speaks softly into my ear.

"Jake. He was waiting for me. He had been drinking. He saw us in the car. He was jealous and came at me. So I…I hit him with the statue." I try to explain, fighting waves of pain and dizziness.

Ryan pulls back from me. I still cling to him.

"I'm taking you to the E.R. right now. Just let me get my keys."

'No! I want…just…"

Everything is really spinning now and getting darker. I fight to hold onto Ryan; I hear him yelling my name. Somebody pulls the floor out from under me. Everything goes pitch black and silent.

As I come to, I realize I am in bed, but this bed is totally unlike my own. And there is a steady beeping. This room also smells funny- very clean and sterile. I open my eyes to find Ryan holding tightly to my right hand. There are large purple bruises ringing my wrist. My left arm is in a cast. It feels like my head is bandaged. I look over at Ryan.

"Hey babe" I manage to get out.

His eyes light up and he starts smiling.

Hey. Cal, I'm so happy you're awake. You had us all so scared."

"Where is everyone?"

"In the waiting room. I can go get them when you're ready."

"Oh, okay. Um, Ryan, where is..."

"Calleigh, Jake is dead."

Suddenly it feels like someone sucked all the air from my lungs. Ryan's words echo through my head. His face has changed to one of concern and fear. We just stare at each other in silence. Panic is about to explode inside me. I am at a loss for words. I killed Jake.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ** I still don't own CSI: Miami or the characters.

**Note: **Well, here is chapter 3- finally!! I know it's been a while. Life's just been crazy and hectic right now. But I haven't forgotten all you lovely readers!! Happy New Year!!

CHAPTER 3

What have I done? I continue to stare at a silent Ryan while I feel my blood beginning to run cold through my veins. My skin gets full of goose bumps and I shiver in response. Yet I feel nothing inside. Ryan is still looking at me with a blank expression on his face. His arms are now folded severely across his chest. I want to speak, to ask him the million questions that are running through my mind, but the words just won't come out.

The door behind Ryan opens and Horatio steps in. I look past Ryan at him trying to catch his eye. He doesn't acknowledge me. Instead he takes Ryan from my room. On their way out three more people enter my room- Stetler along with an unfamiliar man and woman. Once inside, they close the door behind them.

"Calleigh, these are detectives Alicia Bennington and Scott Sanders and from the MDPD Major Case Squad. They are investigating Jake Berkeley's death. Of course you know me. Now, we would like to ask you some questions about Jake's death" Stetler explains to me.

I nod in understanding then wait for him to continue.

"Before we start, if you'd like a lawyer present that can happen."

"I am fine Stetler. Let's just get this over with" I reply.

Yes. Now tell me exactly what happened tonight Calleigh."

I clear my parched throat then force the words out.

"After work Ryan drove me home since my car's in the shop. He waited until I was in my door then he drove off. I went on in to my bedroom. When I got there, Jake was on my bed. He had been waiting, and he was totally wasted. We had words. He attacked me. Then I …"

"You what then Calleigh?" Det. Sanders asks me, looking up from taking notes.

My voice is giving out. My head is beginning to throb so I push the button on my morphine drip to give me some relief. While I speak it feels as if I am right there again. I can still feel Jake's hands on me, my nose burns again from the stench of cheap beer radiating from Jake's flesh, and I can see the fire raging in his eyes.

"You what next Calleigh?" he asks me again.

"I hit him. With the statue. The bronze one on my bedside table."

Now my head is outright pounding. I push the button again but I have maxed out the morphine. I lean back against the pillows; I close my eyes and wish the pain away.

"What happened after you hit Jake, Calleigh?" Det. Bennington now asks.

"I ran to Ryan's where I passed out. Then I woke up here."

"Calleigh, why did you run?" Stetler now asks me.

"I had to get out of there. Things just got so out of control. I'd never seen that side of Jake before. It scared me."

"You've know Jake for many years, correct?" Det. Bennington asks.

"Yes, since college."

"And you've never seen this side of him? He's never been violent or angry with you at all?" she continues

"I have seen him angry, but not like this. This was a rage, a dark side I've just never ever seen before."

"Now, what did you do with the statue after you hit Jake with it?"

The statue. My mind freezes up suddenly. I remember clutching it in my hand; it was cool and solid against my skin. I remember the sickening crack it made when it made contact with Jake's skull. But after that, I do not know.

"Calleigh, what did you do with it?" she repeats herself.

"I don't know…I mean I don't remember…I guess I dropped it somewhere."

"Well, we can' find it- anywhere. Did you give it to Ryan when you went to his house? Or did you drop it along the way there?" Det. Sanders interjects.

"Uh…I don't think so. But again, I don't remember. I …just…"

There is a knock at my door and it opens. A man in a white coat and scrubs enters. He immediately picks up my chart and examines it. He must be my doctor. All four of us turn to look at him.

"I am Dr. Reynolds. I need to examine Calleigh right now. So if you three would please excuse me, I have to attend to my patient."

"Can't this wait one moment doctor? We're at a crucial point in questioning here" Stetler asks rather rudely.

"No. This' the first time Calleigh's been conscious in over twelve hours. I must examine her now. You three can return in the morning."

"Fine. Let's go detectives. Calleigh we will return" Stetler replies as they all turn and leave my room.

Meanwhile, Dr. Reynolds takes my vitals and records them in my chart. Now he turns directly to me.

"Calleigh, I am glad you're finally awake. I would have been here sooner but I was called into emergency surgery. Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Lost. Confused. My head feels like someone's piercing it with a white hot pick axe. I feel just all over crappy."

"Yes well, you suffered a severe concussion as well as a slight surface fracture of your skull. Your right arm is broken, and you're pretty bruised up. But, your vitals are good and you are very cohesive. You will make a full recovery."

"Was I really out twelve hours?"

"I am afraid so. It's now 11:46 AM on Tuesday."

"Oh wow. Will there be any permanent injury to my brain doctor?"

"It doesn't appear so. Both your MRI and CT look normal. But, only time will tell."

"That's good. At least there's a bit of a bright side."

"Well Calleigh, I am going to let you rest now. Please try and get some sleep. Don't worry though; you're a healthy woman. You will be fine."

"Yes I am. Thanks doctor Reynolds."

He smiles at me then leaves, quietly closing the door behind him. I settle in, attempting to get comfortable in this bed despite the wires, IV lines, bandages, and my cast. Soon though I feel my eyelids grow heavy as sleep overtakes me.

"Ryan! Ryan!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

But he doesn't move. He just stands there in my doorway staring at me while I lie on my floor. Blood is all around me. Jake is coming at me.

"Ryan!"

My eyes fly open. Dr. Renyolds along with a nurse are at my bedside. I smell spaghetti; to my left I see my dinner tray on the table. Dr. Reynolds takes my pulse, and then examines the bandages over my head as well as my IV lines and heart monitor wires. Next he has me follow his light with my eyes.

"Calleigh, you had a nightmare. But your bandages and lines are still intact. The nurse here heard your screams; when she came in you were thrashing about. It is time for your medicine; the nurse will give it to you then I want to eat, okay Calleigh?"

Dr. Reynolds' tone is firm yet re-assuring. He is an older man, probably about my dad's age. His bedside manner suggests he's been practicing a long time, and I feel at ease with him.

"Yes doctor. But where is Ryan? I need to see him."

"I don't know where Ryan is. Visiting hours are about over for today, but we can see about getting him here in the morning. Your medicine will probably make you tired so you should be asleep again shortly. I will see you later Calleigh."

"Okay" I reply and he leaves me again.

I find that I am a bit hungry so I eat. Surprisingly, the food here is pretty good. A short time later, I begin to feel sleepy. I turn the table containing my now empty food tray away from me and turn out the light in my room. I want to lie on my side, but that is impossible so I settle for my back again. It doesn't really matter as I am soon dozing off.

Just as I am about to fully drift off to sleep, my eyes open. There is a presence in my room. In the dark, I can make out a figure standing by the window. However, I know this figure.

"Ryan?"

"Yes Calleigh, I am here."

Silently he moves over to my bedside; I scoot over the best I can for him to sit beside me which he does willingly. I reach for the control to turn on my light but he places his hand over mine to stop me.

"No Calleigh, you must leave the light off."

"Why Ryan? What is wrong?"

"I… shit the door. Someone's coming."

Ryan dives off my bed and scrambles for a hiding place in the dark. Quickly I lie down and pretend to be sleeping. It is a nurse making her rounds. She takes the empty tray and goes to leave but is stopped by someone in the doorway. I can hear her exchanging words with someone- the detectives from before. The nurse backs into my room and cuts the light on followed by the two detectives. The sudden brightness has me really awake.

"Can I help you?" I ask, pretending to have just been woken up.

"We hope you can Calleigh. You see we searched you place once more for the statue, which we still cannot find, and we came across something else. Is this yours?"

Detective Sanders is holding an evidence bag containing a light blue spiral- bound book with a Celtic design on it. I recognize it immediately.

"Yes, that is my journal. What does it have to do with anything?"

He sets the bag down and takes a photo from his partner, and shows it to me. It is an entry I wrote last month:

_Dear Journal, _

_I hate Jake Berkeley!!!!!!! That man makes me sick!!!! So help me I will kill him the next time I see him!!! How dare he??? I let him back into my life again- albeit against my better judgment (how very, very stupid of me) and he does this??? He is a worthless rat bastard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_And if I ever see either of those hoes he was with I will kill them too!! Nobody cheats on Calleigh and gets away with it! Okay. I vented and I feel a tad bit better now. Ryan is here now so I'd better go. Ryan is so awesome. Why can't Jake be as wonderful as my boy Ryan????_

Reading that last part of my entry brings a smile to my face. Ryan is wonderful, wherever he is hiding. My smile doesn't go unnoticed by the detectives. After seeing it, they give each other a look.

"Calleigh, did you mean what you wrote?" Det. Bennington asks seriously.

"At the time I probably did. I had just caught- literally caught, Jake cheating on me with _two _women."

"What did you do after you caught him?" she continues.

"I dumped his ass."

That came out a little too strong, and everyone in the room knows it. The detectives give each other that look again. Right now it feels like my ship is starting to sink with me trapped below deck.

"Okay Calleigh, what really happened? It was just the two of you in that house- he's dead now, you're not, you have motive, and the murder weapon's missing. Calleigh, did you murder Jake?" Detective Sanders now asks.

"No! I did!"

"Ryan!"

Suddenly Ryan rolls out from under my bed and is on his feet beside me. The detectives are so startled at his sudden presence they jump back a few feet. Nonetheless, all eyes are on Ryan.

"Detectives it was me. When Calleigh came to me totally broken after catching Jake with those women, I knew he had to pay. I had it all planned out; it was supposed to happen two days from now, but when Calleigh came to me all covered in blood, I knew it had to be done now. After she passed out, I put her in my car and drove back to her place- I knew the blow probably only knocked him out. So, I go in and Jake's just waking up. He sees me, but before he can even speak, I put a slug right between his eyes" Ryan explains.

"Don't listen to him! He's only trying to help me! Ryan, no! You didn't do it! No!"

I plead with Ryan to no avail. I always knew he would do anything for me, yet it can't be this. I can't bear to have him taken from my life. The detectives remain focused on him, taking notes of his every word.

"Mr. Wolfe, is it? Are you confessing to the murder of Jake Berkeley?"

"Yes, Detective Sanders, I am. I murdered Jake Berkeley."

"Ryan shut your mouth! You didn't do it!"

That is it. I am sitting up now, fighting with my lines and wired in order to get out of this bed. Maybe I can shake some sense into Ryan. I manage to swing my legs over when Detective Bennington notices. She holds me back while her partner gets the handcuffs ready.

"Well then, Ryan Wolfe, you are under arrest for the murder of Jake Berkeley."

My heart stops at the sound of those words. Time seems to slow as Ryan is lead out of my room in handcuffs. He doesn't look back, just hangs his head to the floor.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** Wow. This story is going a much different direction than I originally had anticipated. But I think I like this new direction so I'm going to stay at it. Obviously I will have Calleigh try to prove Ryan innocent and that it was self defense on her part. But if anyone has any other ideas of where I should go, I'm all ears.


End file.
